Protagonistas de la Magia
by Flaca Potter
Summary: Primer reality show de la television chilena llevado al mundo magico, espero les guste......
1. Default Chapter

(N/A: este es un fic sacado del programa Protagonistas de la fama, el primer reality show de la televisión chilena, espero les agrade y si no les agrada igual quiero leer lo que piensan, a los chilenos que han visto este programa quiero decirles que algunas cosas van a cambiar, ya veré durante el transcurso y ustedes se darán cuenta, si quieren algo en especial del programa para que lo ponga en el fic solamente déjenme un mensaje y veré donde lo puedo poner. Ahora les daré los nombre de quienes son quienes.  
  
_Draco Malfoy como Álvaro Ballero. _Harry Potter como Francisco Moller. _Ronald Weasley como Jorge Olivares _Crabbe como Gerardo del lago _Sirius Black como Oscar Garses(N/A:no se bien como se escribe su apellido, perdon) _Seamus Finnigan como Juan José _Goyle como Juan Ignacio _Hermione Granger como Catalina Bono _Ginny Weasley como Janis Pope _Parvati Patil como Francesca _Cho Chang como Consuelo _Padma Patil como Carlali _Lavender como Elizabeth _Susan Bons como Aline Blanc.  
  
Bueno aquí comienza y espero les guste mi versión del reality show de la televisión chilena.  
Protagonistas de la Magia  
Un momento muy esperado..., 14 jóvenes que buscan un camino... el cual es llegar a ser Ministros de la magia. Wizard Magic Chanel se enorgullece en presentarles el primer y único Reality Show de la televisión Mágica. Queridos televidentes y radioescuchas, les invitamos a presenciar un programa único en su estilo, catorce jóvenes en busca de un destino, catorce muchachos que quieren ser reconocidos, después de tanto esperar aquí tienen con ustedes los nombres de los catorce seleccionados para vivir la aventura de sus vidas, vivirán tres meses en una casa totalmente alejada de la realidad, aunque usen sus mejores hechizos no podrán salir, con ustedes los protagonistas de la magia son:  
  
En primer lugar el amante de las mujeres, con una sola idea en la mente la cual es llegar a ser el mejor Ministro de Magia que hayan conocido, con un consejo venido de su padre el cual dice "Mientras no estés comprometido y te llegues a casar, estas en búsqueda"... el famoso y también odiado Draco Malfoy. En segundo lugar esta el nuero perfecto, simpático, tierno y cariñoso, todo lo que las mujeres quieren, pero el solamente tiene ojos para una, la cual conocerá en esta casa, nos referimos a nada mas y nada menos que Harry Potter. En tercer lugar se encuentra un joven pobre, pero con grandes ánimos de salir adelante, quiere llegar a ser tan bueno como todos sus hermanos, nos referimos al joven Ronald Weasley. En cuarto lugar tenemos a un amante de la lujuria, encandilado por las mujeres, sus palabras iniciales fueron "Todas las mujeres son ricas, y yo me las comeré a todas", estamos hablando del joven Seamus Finnigan. En quinto lugar se encuentra un joven con talento, pero que todavía no sabe que lo tiene, quiere demostrarse a si mismo hasta donde puede llegar con su poder, un aplauso para el joven amigo de Malfoy... Crabbe. (N/A: no recuerdo el nombre completo de Crabbe y algunos otros así que pido sus disculpas por no ponerlos). En sexto lugar tenemos a un chisto sin remedio, nunca supo que tenia ese talento hasta que convivió con otras personas aparte de Malfoy y Crabbe, les presentamos al joven Goyle. En séptimo, y por lo tanto el ultimo hombre de este programa, se encuentra un joven, no tan joven, que busca ser el mejor, quiere demostrar a todos que el es y siempre será el mejor de todos, tenemos el orgullo de presentarles al antiguo convicto pero ahora reinsertado en nuestra sociedad, el joven adulto, el más viejo de la casa, Sirius Black.  
  
Ahora tengo el orgullo de presentarles a las chicas que pondrán el orden en esta casa, se trata de las siguientes candidatas:  
  
En primer lugar se encuentra una excelente bruja, a pesar de tener procedencia muggle, es la bruja más inteligente que haya pisado Hogwarts, nos referimos a la intrépida, aventurera, cariñosa y amante de su manera de ser, la señorita Hermione Granger. En segundo lugar tenemos a una chica que no se anda con rodeos, una jovencita que lo único que desea es ser reconocida, hermana de uno de los participantes, les presento a Ginny Weasley. En tercer lugar se encuentra una chica que dará que decir, creara su propio programa dentro de la casa, es la única bruja que se autodenomina "Diva", con ustedes Parvati Patil. En cuarto lugar tenemos a una joven que le encanta bailar, adora a los chicos tiernos y cariñosos, pero también le gustan los atrevidos y osados, con ustedes la joven Cho Chang. En quinto lugar se encuentra una chica de la cual se sabe poco y poco se sabrá, con ustedes Padma Patil. En sexto lugar tenemos a una chica que dará su que decir dentro de la casa, viene de familia modesta pero lo único que ella quiere es poder salir adelante y mantener a su familia, con ustedes la señorita Lavender. Y por ultimo nuestra ultima concursante de este programa, pero no menos importante, la señorita que formará conflictos dentro de la casa, pero que con el tiempo se irán entendiendo, con ustedes la joven Susan Bons. (N/A: no estoy segura si ese es su apellido, pero lo dejaremos así jaja)  
  
Y por fin con ustedes nuestros catorce protagonistas de la magia que entraran en sus vidas y los podrán conocer mejor de lo que ya creen que los conocen, con ustedes el primer y único Reality Show de la televisión mágica. 


	2. La llegada a la casa estudio

Capitulo I: La llegada a la casa estudio.  
Buenos días queridos espectadores, les llevamos a su pantalla y oídos el ingreso de nuestros catorce seleccionados a la casa estudio, con ustedes dejaremos al único y grande, el mejor de todos los comentaristas Remus Lupin (N/A: Remus pasaría a ser Sergio Lagos, el encargado del programa)  
  
Muy queridos seguidores de este gran programa, con ustedes dejaremos las imágenes y sonidos de los primeros días en la casa estudio de nuestros catorce protagonistas de la magia.  
  
Flash televisivo------------------------------------------------------ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Remus Lupin: Muy bien chicos, y Sirius, les doy la bienvenida a estos tres meses de convivencia donde aprenderán a llevarse bien y a compartir como buenos brujos y brujas que son, aquí practicaran hechizos avanzados solo para uso del ministerio, serán entrenados en todos los ámbitos de esta labor, la cual es ser el mejor ministro de la magia que el mundo mágico conociera jamás.  
  
Draco Malfoy: yo voy a ser el ultimo en salir de esta casa. Sirius Black: ya lo veremos Malfoy, aquí tienes que demostrar tus capacidades con la magia no con la boca. Remus Lupin: Bueno, bueno ahora haremos un brindis con las copas que tienen en frente.- todos toman sus copas de champaña y se disponen a brindar).- Por el comienzo de algo grande y nunca antes visto en la televisión mágica, por ¡¡¡Los Protagonistas de la Magia!!!.... salud.  
  
Remus Lupin: Bueno ahora veremos donde dormirán, ¿quieren dormir mezclados o separados? Hombres: ¡¡¡¡Mezclados!!!! Algunas Mujeres: ¡¡¡¡Separados!!!! Remus Lupin: Bueno lo decidiremos con votación en papeles, aquí tienen, escriban como quieren dormir en sus cuartos.  
  
Después de unos minutos los papeles ya estaban listos.....  
  
Remus Lupin: Bueno el primer papel dice..... Mezclados Hombres: ¡¡¡¡¡Siiiiii!!!!! Remus: el segundo dice Mezclados, calmados chicos si son catorce papeles. El tercer palpel dice separados oohhhh Hombres: ¡¡NOOOO!! ¿Quién puso eso? Remus: jajaja, bueno sigamos cuarto papel dice... Mezclados Hombres: ¡¡¡sii!!! Remus: el quinto dice separados, el sexto dice separados, vamos empatados hasta ahora, veremos como dormiran. Draco: juntos y punto que más Seamus: si quedemosnos todos juntitos y listo, yo me voy a la pieza donde esten todas las chicas. Cho: ah no eso si que no, si el se va a nuestro cuarto yo duermo en la piscina. Remus: calmados chicos, todavía no se sabe como dormiréis Ron: vamos, sigue viendo los papeles Remus: el séptimo papel dice Mezclados Seamus: sii, vivan esos papelitos benditos Remus: el octavo papel dice Mezclados, el noveno dice Mezclados. Draco: uno más y estaremos en la mitad Remus: tienes razón Malfoy, el decimo papel dice Separados. Seamus: vamos vamos Mezclados por favor Mezclados Remus: no te impacientes Seamus, el onceavo papel dice Mezclados. Seamus: un papel más y ganamos Remus: el doceavo papel dice Mezclados, bueno queda claro que dormiréis mezclados felicidades chicos. Seamus: siiiii vivan esos papelitos Remus: bueno, para ver quienes dormirán con quienes saquen el papel que tiene su copa abajo, ahí aparece un numero, ese numero es el numero de cama que les esta asignada, ustedes mismos se lo escogieron al tomar las copas, ahora los dejare solos para que puedan disfrutar de la casa, hasta luego muchachos.  
  
Se puede ver a todos los muchachos y muchachas correr hasta sus respectivas camas.  
  
Flash televisivo---------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Remus: Hola a todos y bienvenidos de nuevo a Protagonistas de la Magia, espero y estén disfrutando de estos primeros minutos, quiero darles un aviso de la autora que dice así: Perdonen si lo que escribo no esta igual que el programa, pero quiero hacerlo a mi manera, ósea con algunos toques que no sean del programa, como Seamus diciendo lo de los papelitos y Cho alegando que se va a dormir a la piscina, si no les agrada pues perdónenme pero así tengo ganas de escribirlo, por otra parte si quieren agregar alguna cosa que les gustaría ver o que les gustaría que se dijera en este fic pueden hacerlo, todas las sugerencias, ideas y alegatos son bien recibidos, quiero agradecer también a todas las que ya han leído, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, ChIk-SoAd jaja no sabia que también quería s hacer un fic con esto, si quieres puedes hacerlo también ya que este no va a ser igual al Reality verdadero, ya que estuve, por desgracia, dos semanas sin verlo ya que me fui de gira de estudios y no podía verlo en el bus, Lilian Malfoy, jajaja los famosos no pagan, pagamos después jajaja esa propaganda me da mucha risa jaja es bkn Yo amo a ballero, como diria Malfoy, Yo amo a Malfoy jajajaja, intentare hacer un fic que sea de tu agrado, muchas gracias por leerlo. Ces, si Francesca es la diva. Hermione Potter, jajaja una joven de la que poco se sabe y poco se sabrá jajaja es que al personaje que interpreta casi ni se da a conocer en la casa entonces por eso lo puse jajaja. Bueno ese es el mensaje de nuestra autora, ahora continuaremos con Protagonistas de la Magia en Bruto....  
  
Fin Flash televisivo-------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
Draco: Esto no puede ser, me toco con el pobretón de Weasley, con su hermana, con esa tal Susan que nadie conoce, con la apestosa de Cho y la insoportable de Padma. Ron: No te quejes Malfoy, tu fuiste el que tomo la copa, no nosotros Ginny: Si, además deberías a aprender a cuidar tu vocabulario, por si no te acuerdas estamos en televisión y frente a casi todo el mundo mágico que nos esta observando. Draco: Hay que darle al publico lo que el publico quiere ver y si quieren ver como se comportan los jóvenes les daré la forma en que realmente se comportan. Cho: Así no llegaras lejos Malfoy, te iras en la primera semana. Draco: No te eh dirigido la palabra a ti Chang, así que no te metas. Ron: Dios, como puedes ser tan arrogante, y más encima tendré que compartir tres meses contigo, espero y te vayas a la primera semana como dice Cho. Padma: Vamos muchachos, tendremos que aprender a llevarnos bien, ahora formamos parte de una sola familia y debemos tratarnos como tal. Cho: Ese no es parte de mi familia.- dijo apuntando a Malfoy.- y no pienso tratarlo mejor de lo que el me trate a mí. Ron: Concuerdo contigo Cho. Draco: Saben, me voy a ver el resto de la casa, no pienso pasar más tiempo con ustedes a menos que sea con los ojos pegados y la cabeza en una almohada. Ginny: Lastima Malfoy, estamos encerrados aquí y no podemos salir por medio de ningún hechizo.  
  
En la otra habitación........  
  
Seamus: No lo puedo creer, a Malfoy le tocaron todas las mujeres ricas. Harry: Pero que dices Seamus, estamos en el cuarto con Hermione, con Parvati y Lavender, pensándolo mejor, creo que tienes razón, la única mejor aquí es Hermione. Seamus: Que Hermione y que nada Harry, no me puedes negar que Hermione ya esta ocupada y para intentar estar con alguna de esas dos prefiero dormir en el refrigerador. Harry: ¿Cómo que Hermione esta ocupada? No te entiendo Seamus, ¿con quien esta? Seamus: No te hagas el leso Harry, me vas a decir que en todo el tiempo que la conoces no a pasado nada entre ustedes, eso si que no lo puedo creer, que suerte la mía, pensaba que ella estaba contigo, que genial puedo aprovechar esta gran oportunidad para... Harry: Ni lo sueñes Seamus, que no este con ella no significa que no la proteja de tipos como tu. Seamus: ¿A que te refieres con tipos como yo? Harry: Lo sabes muy bien Seamus, solamente piensas en ellas como un objeto, mejor anda a ver como están en el cuarto de al lado. Seamus: Tienes razón, si no me apuro Malfoy se las come a todas.  
  
Seamus sale corriendo por la puerta dejando a las chicas preocupadas por su forma de actuar.  
  
Hermione: ¿Qué le pasa a Seamus ahora? Harry: Lo de siempre Hermione, mujeres. Hermione: Oh, cuando no, espero y no haga alguna locura durante estos tres meses. Lavender: Despreocúpate Hermione, mientras Harry este en esta pieza no nos pasara nada. Hermione y Harry: ¿A que te refieres con eso? Parvati: Lavender tiene razón, dudo mucho que Seamus intente algo con Hermione si Harry se encuentra cerca, y dudo mucho más que intente algo con nosotras. Parvati y Lavender: Primero muertas a meternos con alguien como él. Harry: Bueno si intenta algo Hermione no dudes en llamarme. Hermione: Claro Harry, muchas gracias. Lavender: Estos serán unos largos tres meses. Parvati: De eso no cabe la menor duda Lavender.  
  
Seamus: ¡¡¡Chicos!!! Ya llego la comida.  
  
Todos: Por fin, ya nos estábamos muriendo de Hambre. 


End file.
